Le secret de Ginny
by Fleurette
Summary: tout va pour le mieux à Poudlard, Harry est directeur ... mais cela ne va pas durer ... Ginny a découvert un terrible secret


De mémoire de sorcier, il n'avait jamais fait aussi chaud. Depuis plus d'un mois, la température avoisinait les 45°C à l'ombre l'après-midi. Harry tentait de trouver un peu de fraîcheur dans les caves de Poudlard. Il avait assez d'inquiétudes comme cela sans cette température insupportable.  
  
On était le 28 juillet, dans 3 jours, tous les professeurs de Poudlard et les amis de Harry seraient là. Pour fêter son vingt-cinquième anniversaire, bien sûr, mais aussi et surtout pour l'aider à préparer la prochaine rentrée. Sa tâche n'allait pas être simple : il venait d'être nommé le plus jeune directeur de Poudlard. Dumbledore prenait un retraite bien méritée dans un petit château en Ecosse.  
  
Miss McGonagall, il ne parvenait décidément pas à l'appeler Minerva, s'était occupée de l'envoie des lettres aux anciens et aux nouveaux élèves. Il n'avait plus qu'à préparer ses discours de bienvenue, un pour les anciens élèves, un pour les nouveaux, et un pour clore la cérémonie de la répartition dont il serait le maître.  
  
Le Choixpeau magique avait une fois de plus été rapiécé par Sybille Trelawney, mais Harry se demandait combien de temps encore le malheureux Choixpeau serait en état de répartir les élèves. Il était là depuis le début de Poudlard, il était indispensable, mais à force de pièces cousues et recouses, il ne possèderait bientôt plus assez d'énergie pour s'occuper de chaque nouvel élève.  
  
« Mais bon, pour cette année, il est encore prêt » se dit Harry. « J'ai d'autres choses plus urgentes à faire. Mais avec cette chaleur je n'ai envie de rien. Je vais monter manger un peu, puis me mettre au lit avec un bon livre, tant pis s'il est encore tôt. »  
  
Le 31 juillet, comme prévu, tous les professeurs et amis de Harry arrivèrent : Ron et Lavande, Hermione et Drago (cela avait été un choc pour Harry d'apprendre que le misérable Drago qu'il avait connu était devenu quelqu'un de bien, et qu'il adulait même les Moldus depuis qu »il avait découvert certaines de leurs inventions, telles la télévision). Mais aussi Fred et George et les jumelles Parvati et Padma, Ginny et Denis Crivey, Cho Chang, Fleur Delacour, Lisa Turpin et bien d'autres. Les derniers a arrivé furent Arthur et Molly Weasley. Seuls manquaient Albus Dumbledore qui se reposait en Ecosse, et Hagrid qui avait du partir pour une affaire urgente et top secrète.  
  
Tous étaient venus les bras chargés de présents en tous genre. La fête battait son plein quand soudain ils entendirent un bruit étrange . comme .  
  
Vous entendez-ça, s'exclama Arthur Weasley ? Oh Arthur, ne me dit pas que tu as encore fait des tiennes, le gronda Molly Non, je n'ai rien fait, mais n'empêche que ce bruit ressemble étrangement à un bruit de vieille mobylette  
  
Ils décidèrent tous d'aller voir . et furent ravis de voir la moto volante d'Hagrid.  
  
Et alors, Harry, tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais raté ça. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on fête son quart de siècle, ni qu'on devient officiellement directeur de Poudlard. J'ai en plus une superbe surprise pour toi, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.  
  
Hagrid tendit une caisse en bois gigantesque à Harry. Des trous étaient percé à intervalles régulier sur le pourtour de la caisse. Harry fit la moue en se demandant quel animal étrange et féroce Hagrid avait encore ramené à Poudlard . Il aurait préféré attendre qu'il y ait moins de monde autour de lui pour libérer la bête que Hagrid avait forcément installé dans cette grande caisse. Mais le géant se fit pressant :  
  
Ouvre vite cette boîte, où celui qui est dedans finira par étouffer  
  
Harry se dit que au moins ce devait être un mâle, qu'il n'aurait pas à assumer une éventuelle descendance de la bête.  
  
Hagrid, fit Harry d'un air très sérieux, si jamais cette bête féroce que tu as mis dans cette boîte fait du mal à mes invités, je te change en crapaud Harry, lui répondit Hagrid en riant à gorge déployée, s'il fait du mal à qui que ce soit, je me change moi-même en crapaud !  
  
Un peu rassuré, Harry s'approcha de la caisse et entreprit d'en ôter le couvercle.  
  
Un forme bondissante surgit, attrapa Harry et lui fit danser une gigue folle. Harry croyant qu'il allait finir dans l'estomac d'une bête féroce, avait fermé les yeux et ne comprenait qu'à moitié ce qui lui arrivait, puis fini par ouvrir les yeux et se rendit compte que la bête féroce n'était en fait que . Dumbledore  
  
Dumbledore ? Vous ? Ici. Mais . Comment ? Et l'Ecosse ?  
  
Se tournant vers Hagrid, Harry lui fit un magnifique sourire et lui dit à quel point il était heureux de la surprise.  
  
Suite au prochain épisode . 


End file.
